With regard to spinal deformities, the intervertebral disc space can lose its functionality as a result of disease, trauma or other defect. Intervertebral implants have been developed to restore the natural height and functionality of the disc space. However, such implants can expel or move relative to the vertebral endplates after implantation, potentially resulting in suboptimal post-operative positioning in the disc space. In order to assist in maintaining the positioning of the implant in the disc space, implants have been provided with structures that engage the vertebral endplates adjacent the disc space and/or allow bone ingrowth into the implant while retaining desired motion capabilities of the implant. However, such structures can require impaction of the implant into the space between the vertebral endplates to secure the structures to the vertebrae. The impaction of the implant must be carefully controlled and monitored to prevent or avoid over-insertion and impingement on anatomical structures adjacent the disc space, such as the spinal canal.
Thus, there remains a need for improved intervertebral implants, surgical methods, and instrumentation that can facilitate positioning of the implant within the disc space and in engagement with at least one of the endplates without impaction of the implant into the disc space. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.